Le choix de Cook
by Nofakeimreal
Summary: Que va faire Cook suite a la mort de Freddie, son meilleur ami ?


Cook sortait de chez John Foster, il alluma une cigarette et s'assit sur le trottoir. Il devait réfléchir a la façon dont il allais annoncer sa aux autres. '' Les gars, Freddo est mort. Caput. Le crâne défoncer ! Mais vous inquiétez pas j'ai niquer la gueule de cet enfoiré de Foster. Au fait Ef, tout est de ta faute..'' Non, il ne pouvait pas leur annoncer sa comme ça. Ni rejeter la faute sur Effy, elle n'y était pour rien si son psy aurait eut besoin d'être interné, justement. Pour la première fois, James Cook voulait faire les choses bien. Freddie était son meilleur ami, il aimait Effy et malgré tout ce qu'il pourrait dire, il ne voulait pas voir ses amis souffrir. Il savait exactement comment ils réagiraient : Karen allait baisser la tête et partir pleurée sur le lit de Freddie, Emily allait s'effondrer en larmes dans les bras de sa sœur, Naomi allais pleurée silencieusement, Pandora allais vomir, Thomas la réconforterais, Effy allais pleurée, partir en courant et se shootée jusqu'à la mort. Étrangement le seul donc il ne pouvait pas prévoir la réaction c'était JJ. JJ était quelqu'un de compliqué, soit il allais pleuré soit il allais.. ''bugué''.

Assis sur le trottoir, Cook se rappela du jour où leur ''trio'' c'était formé... C'était le premier jour d'école, ils avaient 4 ans. Tout seul dans son bac a sable, mini JJ était au prise avec un garçon qui voulait lui voler son seau. Cook et Freddie avec décidé d'aider ce petit gars qui avait l'air si différent. Il était plus petit qu'eux, il avait l'air plus fragile. Cook c'était approché et avait attraper le gamin par le col de sa chemise

- Rend lui son seau ou j'te rattame la gueule !

Le gamin rendit le seau a JJ et partit en courant. Décidément même a 4 ans, Cook était Cook ! Freddie était entrain de consolé JJ quand Cook s'approcha :

- Salut j'm'appelle James Cook, mais ma mère m'appelle Jimmy !

- Moi c'est Jonah Jeremiah Jones !

- Dis donc c'est long et bizarre comme prénom ! Moi c'est Frédérick, mais je préfère Freddie !

Et depuis ce jour là, ils étaient devenus inséparable. A six ans Fred avait décidé que Jimmy '' c'était pas assez viril comme nom, et maintenant qu'on est des hommes, tu t'appelleras Cook ! Et toi JJ parce que ton nom est trop long a dire ''.

A bien y réfléchir, Cook devait tout a Freddie. Il avait toujours été là pour les protégés JJ et lui, ainsi que toutes les personnes qu'il aimait. Il allait tellement lui manquer... Il lui manquais déjà. Bordel, il l'aimait a en crever, et a cause de cet enfoiré de psy, plus rien ne serait jamais comme avant ! Ils allaient tous être dévastés. Cook devrait protéger JJ. Et Karen, c'est ce que Fred aurait voulut. Il était quatre heures du matin et Cook se décida a appeler la police :

« Allo ? J'voudrais signaler un meurtre. Ouais John Foster a tué Frédérick McClair. Et j'ai exploser la gueule de Foster, parce que je suis Cook putain, je suis James Cook. » Il raccrocha tout en sachant qu'il ne lui restait plus que quelque heures avant que les flics vienne l'embarquer pour retourné en taule. Il se leva et courut jusqu'au QG, en ayant pris soin de jeter le téléphone.

Quand il entra dans le QG l'ambiance était toujours a la fête. Il coupa la musique.

- Euhm les gars, j'voudrais votre attention sivouplait. C'est a propos de Fred... - Sa voix se serra – Vous savez Foster, l'ex psy d'Eff ? Bah voilà, il... il a... il a abattu Fred. Fred est mort. Fred est mort et j'ai rien pu faire pour le protéger. Putain merde j'suis désolée, c'était mon rôle de protégé Fred comme il l'a toujours fait pour moi, pour J, pour Eff, pour chacun d'entre nous. Putain Karen j'suis désolée, je sais que c'est tout ce qu'il te restait au monde, je sais que ton monde viens de s'écrouler mais tu sais quoi ? Le miens aussi. Je viens de perdre mon meilleur ami, mon frère, ma putain d'âme soeur... Mon Freddie...

Et contre toute attente Cook s'effondra par terre, secoué par un long et inconsolable chagrin. Pour les autres tout se passa comme Cook l'avait prédit, a l'exception de JJ et Effy. JJ se leva et pris Cook dans ses bras, il essaya de le consoler :

- Calme toi Cookie, rien n'est ta faute, tu pouvais pas savoir. Calme toi Jimmy, je suis là moi, je serais toujours là pour toi...

Effy elle pleurait, silencieusement, en se disant que si elle n'était pas tombée dans la drogue puis dans cette putain de dépression psychotique de merde, rien ne serais arrivé. J avait compris ses pensées.

- Viens là Ef, viens, c'est pas non plus ta faute. T'as pas a t'en vouloir, personne aurait pu rien faire, tu dois penser a ta santé maintenant, tu dois tout faire pour que Fred soit fière de toi de là haut...

Alors Effy promis de se soigner dans un autre centre, d'arrêter la drogue, la cigarette et l'alcool, Cook se décida a se rendre a la police, et JJ se promis d'aller voir Cook et Effy le plus souvent possible. Freddie allais manquer a tout le monde, et JJ savais qu'il ne pourrait jamais oublier un ami comme lui. Il n'oublierais jamais tout ce qu'il fait pour lui.

Personne n'oublieras Frédérick McClair. Jamais.


End file.
